combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SoldierMS
Hi there! New Messages Soldier. Check out your list of Achievements. -.- }} 12:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Profile Page Just put the page into protection in case of anymore vandalism. Usually it's for those who are targets of mass vandals, but it's a preventative measure now I find. Seeing as I know how much it can be annoying, there's very little I can do aside from that. 19:50, April 17, 2011 (UTC)BlueChoco sup? *you said you were Autralian as well somewhere? *What's your ign, I'd love to play with you some day... or is that your ign? I do that too XD *OMGWTFBBQ!? you have that many perms? *lol March 15th was my b'day XD *you joined on March 13th? wow you're new. not that I'm one to talk, I've only really been active for 2 months (missed a day for the badge 'cause I was at my friend's place T_T) BladeFrenzy 01:00, April 18, 2011 (UTC) yay!... I wouldn't suggest a noob buy that many perms. how much did you spend, man? The GP version is good enough. I don't think 20~30 bucks for a slight advantage in game play is really that worth it.. unless you have a job, in which case, you can spend your money as you like, but still not a good idea... then again I shouldn't talk, 'cause I wants a silenced SR, and M21E or MG36. (GP version of MP7 and PP-19 are good enough for me. and K1A is more accurate than P90/PP-19 though I haven't used it yet. I get enough crazy random hahalol headshots with an UZI, and I'm going on to try the Skorpion 'cause the Kriss has too much side to side recoil and I just end up wasting ammo) do I rant/talk too much? BladeFrenzy 01:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) don't forget to untick "Follow this page" when you make an edit, I got pissed at how many emails kept coming in on stuff I don't really care about. oh and March 15th as in it was when you screenshot your stats on your profile page. Gender question If you looked at the template by design, it asked for your in-game gender I believe. So that's kinda why I picked it though, if people actually talk with me via Vivox they know differently. I've actually had fun just sending gifts to Bax now and then, given that I sent mostly small gifts then I sent a perm gun in. Just as it was near the end of it's 2 week sale, so I felt I'll go the extra mile and send a perm XM8 to him. Also if you checked my channel, which is found just searching my ign you'll hear me talking. I mostly just chill out and try recording, I mostly stopped being how bad lag I got along with hackers. Most of my recent vids more or less, were just hacker reports I sent in to CBL. I should get on my major thing though, which was my 16 min Myst Alpha opening and such. I spliced together vids in WMM to see it's length, and the audio issues were corrected so I put it together as is. Just that was all my commentary which might seem bland, so I was going to put a second together with just music. I mostly pick game remixes because then YouTube can't take my vid down, nor can it stamp on there I have copyrighted music. Given I list the songs, and also link to the songs people are curious about. So I'm benefitting from good music which is free (non-copyrighted), and also supporting remix artists getting more popularity from it. Even a single hit now and then helps out, it's non-profit but still it's nice to bring people into this kind of music. BlueChoco 20:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I just saw ur comment, do not blame me for not knowing ForteFz cause I don't watch interviews much. Also I am suprised you got alot of perms, I might add you ingame cause most of my ingame friends are always offline :P, well thats all I got to say. P.S What does the MS in your name stand for???? -ShootSF